


3 Times Kakashi Left and 1 Time He Stayed

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentions of Kushina, Uzumaki-Uchiha Child, mentions of Minato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi was afraid.</p><p>He loved her, but he couldn't be hurt.</p><p>He couldn't lose someone again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Times Kakashi Left and 1 Time He Stayed

**1.**

 

Kakashi let out a breath he'd been holding. He hadn't been this restless before in his whole 16 years of life. He just couldn't stop thinking about her and what happened.

 

Rape. She'd been raped.

 

He couldn't process that thought. She was 14, with curves finally beginning to suit her. She was a beautiful young woman, but now she was scarred. He had never seen her look so broken the day she came to him. On top of that, she refused to tell him who it was. Who broke her like this.

 

She'd come home that day a bloody mess. Her shirt and skirt torn to shreds, blood and another substance dripping down her leg. He frowned at the memory. She'd been so afraid that she would flinch whenever she was touched.

 

Civilians had begun to call her weak. How could she be a good protector to them if she couldn't stop a rapist? Kakashi was angry. As if they knew the level of strength someone needed to be able to hold her down for a minute. She was one of the strongest kunoichi he's ever met. Her experience and fears were valid, so why did hers not matter but the villagers experiences and fears did?

 

Kana had been spending the past month pushing boundaries. She would come back to his apartment and break down after the day of being touched. It always led to feeling the hands that weren't really there. It'd taken her 2 weeks to let him touch her, and even then it was minimal. He knew it was because she was a shinobi that she felt this need to get over it so fast, but as far as he was concerned, she was doing fine. She needed to do this at her own pace, not someone else's.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knock on his bedroom door.

 

“Come in.”

 

The door opened slowly and she entered. She was clad in one of his sweaters and some shorts. She didn't know it, but he rather enjoyed her stealing his clothes. She looked gorgeous in them.

 

“Can I sleep with you, Kakashi-kun?”

 

“I told you to drop the honorific.” He rolls his eyes in exasperation, patting the spot next to him.

 

“It's impolite.” She retorts quietly, sliding into the bed and nuzzling into his side.

 

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her as he turned to face her.

 

“Kakashi-kun, I need to tell you something important.”

 

“What is it and how long have you kept it from me?”

 

“I found out this afternoon. I'm uh I'm pregnant.” Kana whispers so soft that if it wasn't for his heightened hearing, he probably wouldn't have heard her.

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

“I don't like abortions, but I don't think I'm ready for a child.”

 

“Adoption?”

 

“I don't think that I would be able to hand over my child to someone else.”

 

“I'll help you.”

 

“Thank you, Kakashi-kun.”

 

Kakashi let out a shaky breath. A child. How would he be able to handle this? How could he handle the girl he loves holding someone else's child?

 

So, he didn't. The next day the Hokage called him on a mission. He'd be gone for 6 years on that mission. He'd feel the guilt in his heart the whole time for his unintentional lie.

 

**2.**

 

He'd returned during her triplets 6th birthday party. He was surprised to see the fraternal triplets running around the house, and he was surprised to see the smile on both her face and in her eyes. Ace, had red hair, gold eyes like hers and tan skin. Kaden was tan with green eyes and black hair. Maya, the only girl, had vibrant untamed curly red hair, and green eyes. She was tan like her mother, but he was certain that she looked like her father.

 

The girl was quiet and shy, but analyzing him so quickly that he was taken aback. Of course, Kana had to have attentive and skilled mutts for children.

 

“Kaden, Ace, Maya, go get in the bed. It's getting late.”

 

“Kaa-chan.” Maya whispers, and Kana smiles down at the girl fondly.

 

“Yes, Maya?”

 

“Be careful, and stay safe okay?”

 

“I promise.” Kana whispers, and kisses the girl on her forehead, “Asuma-nii will take care of you.”

 

The man in question smiled warmly at the girl, picking her up and spinning her around. 

 

With that, Kana pulled on her costume, which Kakashi would never approve of, and left.

 

The outfit left little to the imagination. He couldn't deny that he wasn’t a little happy at seeing her like this though. Her baby fat evaporated, her figure curvaceous, her large breasts held in the bra-like top, her hair hanging to her thighs, and her eyes sharp, gold and mystifying.

 

It was when he managed to catch up to her in an alleyway, that he allowed his aggravation to burst forth.

 

“What the hell are you wearing, Kana?” Kakashi growls.

 

“I'm going on a seduction mission in the village. I'll be fine.” Kana rolls her eyes.

 

“You're still my responsibility.” Kakashi snarls angrily.

 

“Well I don't need to be!” Kana retorts, her feelings hurt. Is that all she was to him?

 

“You're not capable of taking care of yourself.”

 

“I've taken care of my kids for over 6 years. Alone.” Kana growls. She was livid. He walks in here all high and mighty, as if she hadn't been doing this all by herself.

 

“Sometimes I wonder how a dead last could be so smart…” Kakashi murmured angrily.

 

Kana stopped breathing, tears welling up in her eyes as she swings her hand to slap him. The hand didn't connect, and part of her knew it wouldn't. Kakashi’s eyes darkened as he shoved her against the wall, pinning her hand above her head. He leaned in close, his voice deep and sensual, while his lips brushed against her ear as he whispered, “Want to try that again, sweetheart?”

 

Kana let out a shaky breath, her heart beating a mile a minute. She looked up at him through her lashes, and couldn't believe her situation. He was so close, and she wanted him so bad. She'd known she had a crush on him since she was 13, and he was right there in front of her. She didn't even realize when she'd smashed their lips together, and it was too fast for her to tell when he responded.

 

She didn't know how they ended up like this. Her back was flush against the wall as he kissed her with an intensity that could become too much. Her legs were wrapped around his waist as he rolled his hips into hers. She could hardly remember when his shirt, mask and her shorts were removed, but all she could think was how much she loved the feel of his lips on hers.

 

His hand slid up her back and unclasps the top she was wearing, breasts spilling and pressing against his chest. She whimpered at the friction his clothed erection and the thin fabric of her panties created against her slick womanhood.

 

She buried her face in his neck to muffle her moans. He slowly shifted his hands from their resting place on her thighs to her behind, pressing her against his crotch. The way his jaw clenched, she could tell he was close.

 

He rolled his hips once more, and she was a goner. Climaxing with a long breathless moan, and that seemed to push Kakashi over the edge himself. He climaxed with a loud groan, and in a flash he latched himself on her neck, biting down until he drew blood and then licking over it to clean it again.

Finally, they leaned against each other and just breathed. He held her tighter than before, running a hand down her back slowly and soothingly. Her hands played with the ends of his hair as she pressed gentle, affectionate kisses to his jaw line.

  
_I love him_ , she thought to herself. _I know I do._ His thumb brushed her spine softly, and she smiled. _He must love me too. If he didn't, he wouldn't still be here._

 

She looked up at him, his mask hanging around his neck and she couldn't keep herself from kissing him gently once again, because she could feel it in every fibre of her being. This wouldn't happen again in a long time.

 

The next day, Kakashi was gone. He wouldn't return until the Hokage removed him from ANBU, and even then, he avoided her like the plague.

 

**3.**

 

Naruto and Sasuke were his favorites of all the kids the Hokage sent him. Their personalities clash, just like his and Kana’s used to. She used to be loud and exuberant like Naruto, and Kakashi was cold and silently angry like Sasuke. Sakura reminded him of Rin. She was kind and she was almost like the mediator for her team mates, (She had long given up on her crush once she met Kana. Now, she wanted the boys to just get together already.)

 

He remembered arguing with Kana all the time when he was younger, despite her not even being on the team. Minato told him that she was Kushina’s late friend's daughter. The girl practically lived with them, but he was still shocked when both boys proved to know her. It seems Mikoto-san had grown fond of the girl as well. Huh, he never knew.

 

“Kana-chan made Sakura and I watch Kaden and Ace.”

 

“At least you guys didn't have Maya, dobe.” Sasuke gave a horrified shudder, “So. Many. _Dolls._ ”

 

Naruto burst out laughing, “Oh man, Sasuke-teme I knew you were a little girly but geez.”

 

"Naruto, don't start." Sakura warns, but she went unheard.

 

“Shut up, usuratonkachi.” Sasuke growled, smacking the blond upside his head.

 

“Ow! What did ya call me, teme?” And with that, a brawl ensued.

 

It was only twenty minutes the woman just spoken of arrived.

 

“Oi! Sasuke-kun get off Naruto-kun! I can't leave you two alone for 5 minutes.”

 

A chorus of ‘Naru-nii’, 'Saku-nee' and ‘Sasu-nii’ caught the genins attention, and Kakashi was shocked when he saw the small smile on the Uchiha’s face.

 

Then, a small smirk bloomed on Kana's lips, “So, when are you two going to finally get together?”

 

Sasuke and Naruto yelped in surprise, stuttering a series of protests and the older girls laughed. Kakashi thought Kana's laugh was music to his ears. That's the precise moment he decided to put away Icha Icha Paradise and make his presence known to the woman who already knew he was there.

 

“Kakashi-kun.” Kana greets, immediately sobering up.

 

“You never did listen to me when I told you to get rid of the honorific.”

 

“It's impolite.” She says in her beautiful soft voice.

 

“You said the same thing when you were fourteen.”

 

The woman stiffened, “They don't know, Kakashi-kun.”

 

“Even in fear, you don't drop the honorific.” Kakashi shakes his head.

 

“It's _impolite_.” She reiterated, and he could tell she was getting angry.

 

Sasuke and Naruto eyed the adults, deciding to take the children to the park. Sasuke came back very soon to get Sakura who was looking at their sensei with a distrustful eye.

 

Kakashi took a step closer, grabbing her chin tenderly. He removed his mask, leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips and-

 

Holy shit did she just slap him?

 

Kana shook her head, “I will not let myself be used by you again.”

 

“I didn't-”

 

“-I love you.” She whispered.

 

“I'm sorry, Kana. I don't feel the same.” He lied.

 

**+1.**

 

It had been a few years. Kana had asked 15 year old Sasuke and Naruto to watch the kids, who were newly genin at 12 years old. Kakashi had been forced to watch as the boys taught the genin some jutsu, and he was surprised by both, the boys teaching skills and the children who barely even struggled during the teaching.

 

It seemed Maya had an affinity for two chakra natures. One being lightning, and the other being wind. She seemed to have both her father and one of her mother's chakra natures. Though, Kakashi had heard the redhead had a crush on Konohamaru, the grandson of the Sandaime. He felt just a little like kicking the boy into next week, especially since he was learning under Naruto right with her. The boys, on the other hand were learning under Sasuke. They both had a lightning affinity.

 

Sakura was preparing her self inside, since after lunch Maya would be learning medical ninjutsu. Kakashi couldn't wrap his head around how proficient the girl was. Despite having a crush on the other boy, she managed to keep her head on straight and do what she had to do even when he was around. He was very proud of that.

 

He was shocked by how much they already knew. The boys were learning the Chidori, while Konohamaru and Maya learned the Rasengan. Maya was ahead of Konohamaru though, already trying to add lightning chakra to the mix, and Kakashi didn't try to suppress the surge of pride in his chest.

 

“They're good, aren't they?” Kana asks, sitting beside the man.

 

“I should've stayed.”

 

“You should've.” Kana agrees after a moment.

 

“I lied to you.”

 

“You did, I just want to know when it was.”

 

“When I didn't tell you I loved you too.”

 

“I knew _that_ already.” Kana giggles, leaning on his shoulder.

 

“Why aren't you upset?”

 

“I know you. You probably thought you were protecting me, or you were trying to protect yourself.”

 

“I hate you.” Kakashi huffs

 

“I love you too.” Kana whispers, leaning up to peck him on the lips.

 

Kakashi watched the woman get up and stroll over to the gang of children.

 

“Alright, now who wants ramen and tomatoes?” Kana grins.

 

The kids cheered, running in the house for the food and Kakashi wasn't even shocked that Sasuke pulled Naruto back for a kiss. He could see in their eyes they were happy.

 

He also wasn't surprised to hear Sakura muttering something about how it's unfair they can be all cuddly but she can't invite Kiba.

 

This woman was capable of anything, and that includes making him stay.

 

The next day, Kakashi asked Kana out on a date.

 

3 years later, standing on the Hokage monument on a picnic with the kids, including the newly dating Maya and Konohamaru (Kakashi protested hard against that), Kakashi proposed.

 

It would be 4 years later, Sasuke and Naruto’s son, Itachi, in memory of Sasuke's elder brother, who had black hair and blue eyes, would meet his future wife, Wynter. A little girl with snow white hair and gold eyes. Kiba and Sakura had also had a daughter, her name was Crystal. She had light pink hair, brown eyes and the Inuzuka clan markings on her cheeks.

 

Kaden had a son with Konohamaru's friend Moegi, his name was Rashi. He had orange hair and green eyes with small flecks of gold. Ace had a daughter with Hanabi. Her name was Hina. She had black hair and pale lilac eyes and tan skin. Maya and Konohamaru had a daughter with brown hair and bright green eyes. Her name was Kona.

 

Later on in life, Kona, Rashi and Hina would fall in love and continue the family line. It's actually the day that Kona marries an older woman, Crystal that all of their families are completely intertwined.

  
Kakashi was happy. He had 4 children, 3 happy students, 4 grandchildren (He was still upset that Itachi and Konohamaru had gotten his little girl's pregnant) and 1 beautiful wife.


End file.
